classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot Monaghan
=Elliot Monaghan= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/elliotmonaghan_2050.png Name: Elliot James Monaghan Gender: Male Age: 79; appears mid-twenties Birthdate: February 22, 1972 Birthplace: Salem, Massachusetts Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts Height: 5'10" Build: Slim Eye Color: Varies (originally green) Hair Color: Blond Parents: David and Cindy Monaghan Status: Single IM Screen Name: EMonaghan72 (he is not an imaginative man) Player: Cameo Theme Song: Harvester of Eyes by Blue Öyster Cult Appearance Elliot is a well-dressed long-haired pretty boy. He's a fop. Or a dandy, depending on which of these silly words for a guy who's fussy about his looks you prefer. Personality Rather full of himself and arrogant, but maintains an unwavering veneer of cordial politeness. Also he's a creepy eyeball-stealing wacko. If he thinks he can get away with it and he likes your power, he will cut out and abscond with one of your eyes; just ask Libby. However, this is very unusual, because he has most of the common useful ones already and situations where you can avoid prosecution for chopping off people's body parts are kind of thin on the ground. Especially since the end of the Brotherhood. Power Power Class: 5* Elliot's own power is the ability to copy someone's powers by cutting out one of their eyeballs and placing it in his own socket. Even mutually contradictory powers will work as normal, bizarrely. This also includes an extremely localised form of a fast-acting healing factor; when the eye's in place, any damage will heal like it was never there and the severed connective tissue will grow back together. He can do the eyeball power copy thing to another person as well as himself, and has occasionally offered his services in this field for hire, but the squick factor and the availability of people who can grant or swap powers in a less horrible way sharply limits the amount of business he gets. His normal set consists of a pale pink eye that grants him teleportation (with the ability to telefrag) and a blue eye that grants him halted aging and somewhat underpowered telekinesis. (It can't operate inside anything organic, propel things much faster than he could throw them by hand, or lift more than thirty pounds at a time.) He got the former from Anja Meretzky in 2030 while she was in a coma, and the latter from some Cradle guy in 1996. (He's aged about two years total while not wearing it, in the time since.) Even his author isn't really clear on how many others he has or what they all do, but here's the definite ones: * A blue one from Libby Tanner that grants power nulling (applied to everyone except him) * A gold one from an unknown person that grants electrokinesis * One I can't remember the color of that grants power-o-vision * A green one that lets him do a Vulcan nerve pinch to knock people out He doesn't have any full-blown "I Win button" powers -- like, say, the ability to make people drop dead -- and will not be getting any, by authorial fiat if nothing else. *Registered as the highest level he has access to, for the sake of simplicity and erring on the side of caution. Background Used to be a Brotherhood mook; he particularly thrived in the no-questions-asked climate that followed the downfall of the Cradle, thanks to his... proclivities. Ever since the disbandment of the Brotherhood, he's worked various much more ordinary jobs around the country, more or less staying on the right side of the law and hardly ever stealing anyone's eyeballs. Category:CamChars